Dreamer's Schemers
by xox.heart
Summary: Quirky One-Shot. Teenage Bella has too much pride, when she goes into the past, will she twist up reality or is everything just a dream. Refreshing.


**Hey Guys, I'm back to write a very confusing One-shot. You really have to use common sense and imagination. Try to see if you can spot some foreshadowing. This idea was begging me to write it. I got inspired from one of my favorite movies, Back to the Future.  
**

_Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, plot's mine though._

* * *

Another dull day, another long, boring, average day I thought as I walked the 2 miles home from school. I didn't mind the walking, really, but after failing my driver's test twice I decide that I'd put off learning it till later.

I scratched my hair that was in a messy ponytail, sighing. I didn't even have time to brush it today. Looking down at my jeans and decided that I really should buy myself an alarm clock, I wake up _way_ to late. I wonder if they sell them at New... I didn't have time to finish my sentence when everything went black, it accompanied by the strange sense of déjà vu. Kind of like you know you've seen someone wear that very same top on TV show, but you've forgotten which one.

After when seemed like, well, I'm not sure, it's didn't feel like I was going forward in time, or that there was even time at all. Kind of like time was non-existent. But when I opened my eyes, I knew I wasn't in Fork anymore.

What had happen, the world in front of me was like a badly portrayed movie. Y'know, low budget? Everyone was so proper, the girls had dresses, and my word, it seemed if the bun in the back of their heads were pulling out there hair, the men had suits, and it seemed as if I were on a cobble stone street.

I quickly stood up and brushed all of the dust that had random chosen to land on my lap. Was this a... dream, it was very vivid. Did I have a fever? No, I was healthy when I went to bed. It must have been the root-beer float I made in celebration on failing my diver test.

I looked around, I guess it must of been somewhere in the 1840?

_That's it_! I am never having a root-beer float ever again if this is what's going to happen!! I mean come on, what kind wacked out nightmare is this? These people are staring at me as if I'm crazy, the woman keep sneering at me. What did I ever do to them?

I had a lot of questions and no answers. But for the safety of my sanity, I'm just going to say this is a dream.

I started walking, when a lady, I'd say she was in her forties, gave me some strange coins and bills.

"Here, buy yourself a proper dress, a lady like you shouldn't be wearing men's clothes." Ahhh so _that's_ why the woman are being all, all, all mean.

I huffed, like I was going to wear a dress like that, even in a dream, what was I? The Queen? Oh no here comes the whole "asking questions when no one is listening".

"No thank you Miss, but what year in this?" I passed the money back to her. She looked insulted as I gave back the money.

"Why my dear, it is 1917." Okay, so 1840 was a little off.

"Where do you come from? You don't look like you're around from here." She asked, probably wondering what kind of place is it acceptable for woman to wear 'men's clothes'.

"Far from here."

"So I see..."

She walked away as I pinched myself. I was getting really tired of this dream. I walked around for an hour, succeeding to ignore the stares. I looked up at the sun and I guessed that it was around three in the afternoon. That's when my tummy started to rumble, and I gave a laugh, I sounded like Winnie the Pooh. I wondered if Winnie the Pooh was around yet. That really put a smile on my face, the first since I entered my 'dream'.

I was really regretting not taking that old lady's money, I could've bought food. I had too much pride for my own good.

I stumbled upon a hospital. Hospital, food. Could it be, would they really give food to me? Oh would they? That stupid float didn't fill me up. I repeat _never again_!

I entered the hospital door, not hesitating in the slightest. I looked around the hospital, it was clean, and there was two people in chairs on the left side, looking at me, probably hoping I was in here to check myself in for mental stability. Ha, they thought, that I thought that I was boy.

I looked around, and then hit myself on the head, of course they were no vending machines, and then I realized that even if there was one, I didn't have any money because I had too much _pride_.

I walked up to the desk, I was going to put on an act, pretend I'm sick, and then they'll give me food. Why couldn't I act all sneaky before?

I started coughing, and I hunched over a bit. I also made sure my face was one of pain. Cursing myself for not taking acting class when I had the chance. I walked over to the front deck, there sat a lady with mud brown hair.

"Hello" I croaked.

"How may I help you?" Hmm, I thought it was oblivious.

"I feel like I'm coughing up a lung, I really need to see a doctor-cough- quickly." She looked at me disapprovingly. I coughed again, I was really hungry, and I hope the other two people sitting in chairs didn't mind. This _was_ a dream after all.

"Okay Miss, report to room 6 on your right. A doctor will be with you shortly." Aha! Success. I will have food soon.

I walked down the hall; my footsteps were loud, in a very creepy, slightly ominous way. Room 5, no. Ah ha, room 6.

I turned the knob and entered the room. It was a typical hospital room.

I hoped on the bed, but that's when fear hit, no terror. I may have fooled the nurse, but could I really fool a doctor? Wait, this is a dream after all.

I was lying down staring at the white ceiling when the door knob turned. I had no fear, okay that was lie, I was anxious as I put on my act again.

A doctor walked in, and may I say, the most attractive man I've ever seen. Truly. I never knew I had such an imagination too make up such a being. He was pale, with dark circles under his eyes, maybe from working too many nights. He had an amused smile on his face; did he know I was acting?

"Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen, and you are..." He trailed off. Oh, I forgot to give the lady my name.

"I'm, uh. Erm Isabella Swan." Great now I sounded nervous, but I was debating if I should use my real name. I quickly added a cough at the end.

"You're probably lacking food, there for making you sick." Huh? That had no logic, but I didn't care, I was hungry.

"Yes, I'm starving; I'm so hungry I could eat a horse." He quirked an eyebrow.

"You're not for around here are you?" I nodded.

"I'll be right back."

I sat there waiting. Would this dream end? Is it even a dream? I sighed.

Dr. Carlisle came back in with soup. He handed me the bowl as he sat beside me.

"You not sick." Why lie I thought, so I nodded.

"I'll come check on you later Miss Swan." Wow, he wasn't mad.

"Thank you Sir." He nodded and walked out. I sat up and tasted some of the soup, from the looks of it, it was tomato. I took a big bite full, and I burned my tongue. Damn it! Owww...

What the heck there was broccoli in the soup, yuck. But I was _way _too hungry to care.

I felt guilty for lying before I thought when I finished my soup; maybe I could help Dr .Cullen? He looks like he's done enough around here. About 15 minutes later, Dr. Cullen walked in again.

"Well, how are you feeling now?"

"Much better, but I was wondering if I could help you out. I feel terrible about lying." He looked a little shocked, but none-the-less nodded. I stiffly rose from my position, uncrossing my legs, and rubbed them when I stood up. I was sitting down longer than I thought.

"Alright then, follow me." He led me to room 2, and open the door to a boring hospital room.

"This patient has been suffering from the flu, he may not have long to live, why don't you keep him company?" He offered. But why should I baby-sit someone that's going to die, I bet he just wants to get rid of me.

"Okay, what's his name?"

"Edward Masen." I guess the name would be common in 1916, or was it 1917?

"I'll be back in twenty minutes to check on him."

"Got'cha." He looked at me as I just grew a tail. He walked stiffly out and closed the door. I moved my tongue, it still hurt.

I walked up to the bed, and saw a young man, very strapping. I laughed a loud laugh, my dream was really starting to affect with my brain.

He had his hair filled with sweat, eye's closed and breathing was laboured. Good-looking, but no Dr. Cullen. I took a stood and sat beside him. I was really uncomfortable, I mean, this man was dying as I dream, and I can't do anything about it. Poor lad.

I was wondering if I got poisoned by the soup when he croaked.

"Hey, you want anything?" He croaked again

"Water?" I asked. He croaked, well too bad for him, I was getting him water. But I had no glass, hmm. Oh well.

"I don't have a glass." I said, he whimpered this time. Aww, the poor guy.

"How bout I tell you a story?" He nodded weakly. Hmm, what to tell?

"There once was a girl born on a poor farm..." As I launched into my tale, he just sat there and ignores me. Hmpf. I told my tale anyways. But I had to stop because I had to go to the bathroom. That root-beer float really traveled fast through my system.

I got up and he grabbed my wrist. I was appalled, he barley knows me, yet he tries to grab me. Just because he's good-looking doesn't mean I'm going to go all mushy. I know him for what? 15 minutes.

"I will have none of that." I shook his hand free, and walked to find the bathroom. Which wasn't that hard to find.

When I finish, I walked back to Edward's room, to find Dr. Cullen there, indecision on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked immediately.

""He doesn't have long now, why don't you get some fresh air, you don't want to be here when he's gone." His eyes pleaded me leave.

"No." I was being stubborn, but I spend good time on this person, I was going to send him off.

"Please." Wow, he was begging. But I shook my head.

"If you insist." He looked disappointed.

Dr. Cullen was already sitting on my stool. I scowled as I took another. Maybe I should leave something with him. But I don't really have anything. Maybe my hair elastic, no. Oh oh! Maybe I should leave my shoelace.

I lifted my foot so it was resting on the stool and undid my shoelace to wrap around his wrist. I looked proudly at my handiwork. I didn't need that shoelace; it was out to get me anyways.

The sun was setting, how melodramatic. And so was his last heart beat.

I didn't cry, I didn't even know him, but I did feel some pity. Weirdly, I would miss him, but most likely, I won't even remember him in the morning.

"Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes?" He looked a little crestfallen still, probably from Edward's death.

"Would you mind if I crash here?" I tried to use the most modern words I can think of, I wanted to confuse him.

"Crash?" Now that didn't sound like a dream, it sounded faintly almost like an echo. Strange.

"Sleep" I supplied.

"Okay, I believe we have an extra cot." We started to walk out of the room. I took once last glance at the young man. Maybe he would have a good ... well whatever comes after death.

He showed me to the room Ii was using before.

"Thanks." I said honestly.

"You're welcome."

I closed the door and went to rest on the bed; I was uncomfortable in my clothes. Could I dream in a dream? Was this even a dream. I was about to find out. Here I was shoe lace-less, with a burnt tongue.

When I woke up my tongue felt like a carpet and I was in a hospital. I rubbed my eyes, oh nonononono. This could not be happing. I heard the heart beating thing in the room speed up.

I was shaking by the time Dr. Cullen walked in. That wasn't a dream. Then where was I?

"What the _hell _is going on?!" I was losing my temper.

"Ah, I see you've wakened up from your coma." He replied calmingly.

"Coma? _What coma_!"

"You were in a driving test, when you crash. We were worried that you wouldn't wake up." He replied. So I am in my own time what a relief.

"But that doesn't explain why you are here, you were in my dream!" I shouted. He looked uncomfortable. Did he know my dream? Did I go back in time?

"Your father will be here shortly, we called him as soon as you waked."

I sigh, truly confused. So I was in a coma, but was all of that really a dream. A look beside me at the young man in a cot beside me with a shoe lace bracelet who look at me adoringly conformed that it wasn't.

* * *

**Tell me what _you_ think happened. Reviews put a smile on my face, I even like constutive comments. Keep in mine that I hate to write, but I love to come up with ideas.**


End file.
